


Def. -  an adhesive solution; gum or glue.

by misreall



Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [30]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domesticity, Double Entendre, F/M, Showing Off, crosswords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Loki shows off.  Nora is typically unimpressed.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/520786
Comments: 26
Kudos: 42





	Def. -  an adhesive solution; gum or glue.

**Author's Note:**

> For a writing group exercize.

“Mucilage!”

“That’s disgusting...” Nora muttered, not raising her head, though she could still see Loki from the corner of her eye.

“It’s your language, treasure. I _ try  _ not to judge,” he said, rearing back slightly, spidery white fingers splayed primly across his chest. “Nonetheless,” he rose and skirted about the table to lean over Nora’s back, tapping a pine green nail on the newspaper that was folded in front of her, “an eight-letter word, beginning with ‘M’, the clue is ‘decalcomania’. Answer? Mucilage.”

Despite her instinct to ignore him, Nora picked up her pen and entered it. 

Of course, it fit.

“It could have been ‘molasses’, but that seemed like  _ too  _ much of a stretch,” he said, walking back to his chair, lounging lazily with his enormous cup of coffee and a smirk. 

Nora, unable to resist asking despite knowing how badly he wanted her to, said without looking up, “How did you even know ‘mucilage’, let alone the meaning of ‘decalcomania’?”

“When I was first trapped on your little realm and trying to while away the hours I read the OED. That’s the-”

“I know what that is-”

“-the Oxford English Dictionary,” he finished blithely, and then finished his coffee, looking at her over the rim with a raised brow. 

Nora looked back at the paper, knowing he would keep talking even if she wasn’t paying attention.

Setting the cup back onto its saucer with a click of porcelain, Loki cocked his head, smiling a bit, “Interestingly, through Surrealism - which is the answer to fourteen across - decalcomania, which involves pressing paint between two sheets of paper, is related to another form of art I am very interested in.”

“Hmmmm?” 

“Frottage.”

Nora looked up.

  
  
  



End file.
